vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Lista de personagens de Sonny with a Chance
Segue abaixo, a lista de personagens da série Sonny with a Chance. Personagens Principais Allison "Sunny" Munroe A nova integrante do programa cômico de TV So Random! (Sem Sentido!), Sunny foi descoberta através de seus vídeos caseiros de comédia na internet. Vinda de Wisconsin, ela foi convidada à morar em Hollywood para entrar no elenco do programa. É uma garota animada, bem-humorada e extremamente talentosa, o que, inicialmente, desperta ciúmes em Tawni. A princípio as duas não se gostam muito, porém, ao longo da primeira temporada da série, tornam-se amigas . Sunny não se importa com os rótulos dados pelas outras pessoas, como quando Chad Dylan Cooper chama todo o elenco de seu programa de idiotas. Sunny é bem aceita desde sua entrada no programa, quando é bem introduzida nos quadros e ganha a persmissão de presidir o "Boa noite!" do programa no dia de sua estreia, quando ela faz uma homenagem à Tawni, e a derruba, sem querer, logo em seguida. Esse é um traço marcante do relacionamento entre as duas: Sunny, efusiva, costuma abraçar, rir e brincar com Tawni, que foge de tudo isso, ridicularizando a colega. Inicialmente, Sunny mantem um relacionamento de amor e ódio com Chad Dylan Cooper, porém, quando começa a conhecê-lo melhor, desenvolve uma paquera por ele. Ao longo da Segunda temporada, Sunny mantém um relacionamento amoroso com Chad, que no início não é aceito pelos seus colegas de elenco das duas séries. Dubladoras: Chad Dylan Cooper O astro da dramática série MacKenzie Falls, rival do So Random! (Sem Sentido!), Chad se considera superior ao elenco da série concorrente por fazer um trabalho de ator dramático, não cômico. Inicialmente, não gosta de Sunny. Porém, ao longo da primeira temporada da série, ele revela um lado mais suave com Sunny e mais suave que o normal ,mas nem tanto com os demais integrantes do elenco do So Random! (Sem Sentido!). É muitas vezes visto discutindo com Sunny, mas na maioria das cenas em que os dois aparecem juntos, ele, em algum momento, demonstra se preocupar com ela. Em um dos episódios ele se refere ao So Random! (Sem Sentido!) como "Preguiçolândia". Sua série MacKenzie Falls recebe muitos privilégios em Hollywood, por ser a número 1. Mas na segunda temporada, Chad e Sunny começam a namorar, fazendo com que as duas séries parem um pouco com a rivalidade entre elas e deêm uma trégua. Dubladores: Tawni Hart Personagem linda, talentosa, narcisista e vaidosa da série, Tawni, inicialmente, se sente ameaçada por Sunny e nega sua amizade à nova colega de elenco. Aos poucos elas se aproximam e ao longo dos episódios dividem bons momentos, como quando o grupo convence Chad, astro do MacKenzie Falls, a fazer uma boa referência ao So Random! (Sem Sentido!) em sua série dramática. Entre comemorações e intrigas, Tawni e os outros se divertem com a presença da nova garota, Sunny. Mais tarde, Tawni começa a se preocupar com Sunny como uma amiga, como provado no episódio Sunny: Até Agora. Ao longo da segunda temporada Tawni revela que Sunny é sua melhor amiga ,como ela mesma fala no episódio The Legend of Candy Face, e que esse era o melhor relacionamento que ela já teve, no episódio Falling for the Falls - Part 1. Dubladoras: Nico Harris Um dos primeiros integrantes do elenco do So Random! (Sem Sentido!), Nico é o melhor amigo de Grady e ambos sempre armam confusões juntos, até mesmo nos quadros do programa. Muitas vezes, tenta impressionar as garotas, porém sempre se dá mal. Não gosta de Chad Dylan Cooper. Dubladores: Grady Mitchell Integrante do elenco do So Random! (Sem Sentido!), Grady é o melhor amigo de Nico e costuma dizer que sempre interpreta "a coisa que sai de dentro dele" nos quadros do programa, como "o vômito do bebê" ou "o ovo da galinha". Juntos, ele e Nico armam planos para ganhar dinheiro como quando tentam vender o "lixo" de Tawni na internet. Está constantemente ansioso para comer. Assim como seu amigo Nico, não gosta de Chad Dylan Cooper. Dubladores: Zora Lancaster A integrante mais jovem (11 anos na primeira temporada) do elenco do So Random! (Sem Sentido!), Zora possui um QI de gênio e é a mais esperta do grupo. Tem uma personalidade peculiar e sempre parece estar fazendo algo suspeito como quando fica nas aberturas da ventilação ou dentro do sarcófago cenográfio da sala da contra-regra. Em seu tempo livre, Zora é frequentemente vista aprontando "pegadinhas" para seus colegas de elenco para sua própria diversão. As vítimas são, geralmente, Nico e Grady. Apesar de seu comportamento excêntrico e agitado, Zora mostra ser bastante perspicaz. Dubladoras: Personagens Secundários Marshall Pike O produtor executivo e criador do So Random! (Sem Sentido!) que tenta agir de forma legal, fazendo com que ele parecesse ser o oposto de quem é. Marshall já namorou a Srta. Severa. Ele vive com sua mãe. Dubladores: Srta. Severa Professora do elenco do So Random! (Sem Sentido!), cujo último nome em vez do nome reflete sua personalidade. Ela diz que não ri desde que deixou a Marinha dos Estados Unidos, o que pode explicar porque ela é tão tensa e amarga. Ela mora sozinha com seus 16 gatos. Connie Munroe Mãe de Sunny. Ela é um pouco estranha, mas dá bons conselhos e cuida muito de Sunny, sempre querendo o melhor para ela e é muito favorável. Ela está feliz que Sunny esteja na série, mas quer que ela mantenha suas prioridades em ordem e manter a escola em primeiro lugar. Ela vive com Sonny em seu apartamento e, aparentemente, borda. Portlyn Faz parte do elenco do MacKenzie Falls. Ela é a garota rica média de Mackenzie Falls e seu personagem tem o mesmo nome que ela própria no drama. Portlyn também é bem idiota às vezes. Ela sempre usa o uniforme do MacKenzie Falls. No entanto, ela não é mencionada ou vista na segunda temporada. Dubladora Brasileira: Kety Kelle Murphy É o excêntrico segurança que trabalha para o So Random! (Sem Sentido!). Ele leva o seu trabalho um pouco a sério demais e gosta de comer as pizzas de Nico e Grady, mordendo em cada fatia e colocando de volta na caixa. Não se sabe por que ele odeia Nico e Grady tanto. Dakota Condor Filha do dono do "Condor Studios", que está obcecada e tem uma queda por Chad Dylan Cooper e a antagonista secundária. Elala rivaliza com Zora, que sempre a chama de "malígna". Ela chantageia constantemente os atores com o poder de seu pai sobre eles e, portanto, é uma antagonista importante, principalmente para Zora, mas é odiada pelo resto do elenco principal, incluindo Chad.